Those Nights Kept Me Alive
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: Stiles is glad to have people who he trusts enough to stay with when things are bad at home. Even if it does lead to awkward questions. Isaac proves to be a good friend to the human pack member. After all, it does help to have someone there on the nights where you want to just forget everyone and everything. Rated due to my paranoia.
1. Those Nights, Skillet

**AN: So. I know I have other things to be working on right now. But I was hanging out outside (Thankfully, the sun has gone down where I live, so no further sunburn! and got to reading over some of the Teen Wolf stories. Then I got to thinking..you know, I kinda want to write one of these. I didn't have inspiration to, though. And so..I looked up the lyrics to one of my favorite songs in search of inspiration. The song is Those Nights by Skillet. I'll only use a bit for inspiration. I might continue this as a series of drabbles, as well.**

**Inspiration: "**_**Stayed up late and we talked all night in a dark room lit by the TV light, through all the hard times in my life, those nights kept me alive. We'd listen to the radio play all night, didn't want to go home to another fight, through all the hard times in my life, those nights kept me alive."**_

**Enjoy.**

Stiles couldn't pinpoint exactly when it had happened, but he knew at some point, he'd become close friends with Isaac. With Scott being so caught up with Allison all the time, it was nice to have someone else to hang out with. Even if it was another werewolf. Isaac was different around others and alone. Stiles had noticed that immediately. Around everyone else, he acted cocky and smirked a lot, never smiled. When he was alone with Stiles, they joked around and he smiled and laughed more often instead of smirking.

Currently, the two were hanging out at Derek's new apartment. He'd just gotten it so that the Pack had someplace decent to stay if they needed an escape, a place to go. They were curled up in front of the television, talking and laughing.

Derek peaked into the room curiously, raising an eyebrow at the two. He glanced at the clock. "Isn't it time for you to be getting home, Stiles? Isn't your dad off work by now?"

That made the mood grow a bit more somber. Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I suppose."he said, but his tone was hesitant.

Derek looked over at Isaac for a moment before meeting Stiles's gaze. "Something you aren't telling us?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, nothing."

Derek listened, picking up on the sudden shift in Stiles's heartbeat. "Really?"

Stiles shrugged. "It's nothing, Derek."

Isaac sighed. "Stiles, you've been really ready to just..jump and run from your house every chance you get."he said. "What's going on?"

Derek's eyes hardened. "You aren't..."

Stiles shook his head. "No."he said, meeting Derek's gaze evenly before he looked over at Isaac and sighed. "I guess...listen, my dad and me...we've just been arguing a lot recently. It's just stressful, you know? So..the chance to be somewhere away from the fighting? I wanted that for a bit."

Derek looked at Isaac, who met his gaze, silently communicating with him silently. "Alright, you two. I'll drive you both by. Stiles, go get you some clothes and your meds. You're staying here tonight, I suppose. But if you two keep me awake, so help me god, I will kill both of you."

Both boys agreed, scrambling to their feet. That's how it was in the Hale Pack. Constant promises and threats of death, but Derek meant no harm. He didn't really mean them.

Still, at midnight, Derek could still hear Stiles and Isaac talking in whispers in the living room, where they had opted to stay instead of in the beta's room. The television was going, but neither of them were watching it. They were talking about how things had been going recently. Stiles sounded upset, broken. Like he was crying.

Derek had never heard him sound like that. He could hear Isaac shifting, and could hear the final words said that Stiles broke on. He could hear the sweet nothings whispered from Isaac in hopes of comforting the human. And he heard when Stiles's heartbeat and breathing finally evened out in sleep.

Isaac sighed, murmuring one last thing before he himself went to sleep. "Everything's always okay in the end."

The following morning, Derek gave the two a look while they were still asleep in the living room. The television was still going. He sighed, cutting the television off and pulling one of the discarded blankets up over the two. He didn't hesitate further on his trek to the kitchen.

The morning was quiet, even after the two woke up. Derek acted like he hadn't heard Stiles cry himself to sleep last night, that he hadn't heard Isaac comforting their human pack member quietly. He just spared the two a look.

With how they acted, it was like nothing happened at all. Derek was okay with that. And apparently, so were Isaac and Stiles.

**Right. If you wish for me to continue with this as a set of drabbles or something, let me know! I'd appreciate the feedback.**


	2. Sanctuary, Paradises Fears

**AN: So, I will be continuing this, though I don't have the time to really stop and plan this out like I had hoped. It'll be another little drabble inspired by a song lyrics. But it will be related to the last one. **

**Inspiration: "**_**Go ahead and lie to yourself and pretend that you're a ray of light when you're a broken candle. You're keeping time with yourself, when'd it all start moving way too fast for you to handle? You're short on breath, but heavy on time, you've lost the words, but you found the rhyme."**_** - Sanctuary by Paradise Fears**

**Enjoy.**

Even with the break down that night, the entire pack could tell that Stiles wasn't feeling his best. Derek drove Isaac and Stiles to school that morning and had decided to hang around until he had to leave and they had to go to class.

Isaac shifted back to his cocky persona, making Stiles roll his eyes and make a snide comment. But they all knew what he meant.

Derek pulled the two aside when the others decided to head to class. "Listen, you two. I didn't want to say anything to you, but...last night..if something's going on and you guys need to talk, you can come to me, or go to one of the others. But I don't want to hear another breakdown like last night's."

Stiles looked confused. "What breakdown?"he asked.

But Derek and Isaac both heard his heartrate pick up slightly.

Derek shook his head. "Get to class. Both of you."

Isaac immediately drug Stiles inside the school. "Please stop acting like everything's perfect all the time for you."he said, not looking at Stiles. "Please. It's going to hurt you."

"It already has."Stiles mumbled, disappearing to his class without a backwards glance at Isaac.

Isaac watched him go. He realized something then. Stiles held himself together so well from experience. Last night wasn't the first breakdown he'd had, and it wouldn't be the last. He decided then and there that he wasn't going to let Stiles go at it alone. He knew it was hard on the human to have the only member of his family he was around normally mad at him for something.

Throughout the day, Isaac began coming up with ways to approach the subject with Stiles. When Scott came running into their shared English class before the bell rang, it keyed off to Isaac that something was _wrong._ Scott stopped dead in front of Isaac's desk. "Dude, get your stuff and c'mon."he said. Nothing more, just that.

But Isaac got this keen feeling that it had to do with Stiles and didn't argue. He grabbed his things and went after Scott, who took off the moment he got up and grabbed his bag.

Scott lead him out to the front steps of the school, and Isaac nearly slid when he sat down next to Stiles, trying to help.

Isaac looked up at Scott for a moment. "What happened?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't know! Someone said something to him in the hall and he just..ran."

Isaac nodded and drew Stiles to him in a comforting hug.  
Scott headed back to class at that point, not wanting to intrude on a moment.

Stiles let out a shaky breath and Isaac frowned. The teen's heartrate was erratic.

"Calm down."Isaac whispered. "You're okay, nothing's going on, you're alright."  
Those words did seem to calm Stiles down slightly, so Isaac continued with the constant string of comforting words. He just needed to get Stiles to calm down enough to talk to him. that's it. He could go from there.

When Stiles did speak, his words sounded like he had to force them out. Not how Stiles normally sounded. "They..they said it was my fault..."he whispered quietly. "My mom..."

Isaac's eyes closed at that. Whatever he had been expecting, _that_ was not it. "Oh, no, Stiles. It's not. Never think that. Don't believe them."

Stiles nodded against Isaac's shoulder. "I know."he said quietly. "It doesn't make it hurt less though."

Isaac sighed. "She must be so proud of you, Stiles."

"Why?"Stiles spat. "Nothing special about me."

Isaac pushed Stiles up and made him meet his eyes. "You'd give your life for your friends and family. That's...most people can't claim that. You can. That right there is enough to be proud of, and that's just barely scraping the surface of who you are. You're forgiving, of everyone. You care enough to jump in, even when you know it's better for you not to."

Stiles searched for any sign of a lie, and when he found none, he threw his arms around the wolf, surprising them both.

"Whoa."Isaac said, steadying them both. "What's this for?"  
"For being an awesome friend. And awesome person. And for helping me."

**Here you go. And yes..I am currently in my own little world of angst. I just finished Mark Of Athena, it's credited to me. Hope you enjoyed. If you have a song you think would work, send it to me!**


	3. Have Faith In Me, A Day To Remember

**AN: So..so tired.. a three in the morning bed time and an early wake up call does not mix. Not at all. But, anyway, here's the new chapter.**

**To those who reviewed:**

**Wait. I. KNOW. YOU: Thanks! And I loved Mark of Athena. Now just to wait until, what October, for House of Hades..long..long wait. Dang it! The book killed my feels. **

**orionastro: Glad you like it! I'll see what I can manage with that.**

**Inspiration: "**_**I said I'd never let you go and I never did, I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it. If you didn't have a chance, then I never did, you'll always find me right there again."**_** - Have Faith In Me by A Day To Remember**

**Enjoy.**

"Why won't you just let me help you?"Isaac asked, struggling to keep his voice even. Him and Stiles were currently lounging in the human's room.

Stiles glared at him. "I don't need help. From anyone."he countered. "I'm okay. I promise."

Isaac raised an eyebrow. "You shoved me away from you earlier. You never do that unless you're upset and don't want someone to see you like that."

It had been a few weeks since the breakdown at Derek's and the incident at school, and Isaac and Stiles had gotten a lot closer as friends.

Stiles shook his head. "Just..just go home, Isaac. Please."

Isaac sighed. "Stiles. You remember the promise I made you when this entire mess got started? That I was going to stand by you, no matter what?"

Stiles nodded.

"That includes if you don't want me around. I'm going to be around."Isaac said.

"Why?!"  
"Because I care about you!"

Both boys fell silent then. Even as close as they were, they avoided those words. 'I care about you'. Both of them knew that bad things could happen when people told you that. And they had an unspoken vow that they would never say those words.

Stiles was watching Isaac with wide eyes. "You..care about me..."he repeated. "Okay.."

Isaac could tell that Stiles was a bit spooked. "Stiles..just..listen.."

Both of them took a moment to think things over and Stiles was the first to speak, a small smile showing. "Thank you."he whispered, moving to hug Isaac.

Isaac, who was still a bit surprised by his own words, smiled faintly and returned the hug. "What for? You have no reason to thank me."

"You're determined to keep your promises. I..I appreciate you staying."

Isaac tilted his head down slightly to meet Stiles's eyes. He grinned, wrinkling his nose slightly. "No problem, alright? That's why I'm here."

_I care about you_. Those words were still haunting Stiles. He knew how to read into tones a lot of times, but he didn't understand where those words had come from with Isaac. But after that day, the two acted a bit more shy around each other in public, and when they were alone, or hanging around with Derek, then they were a bit more social. Not by much.

It was bothering the others in the pack. Erica, after getting tired of watching the two dance around each other, snapped one day at a pack meeting. "Oh would you too stop acting like preteens with their first crush and admit you like each other already?"

That made everyone fall silent.  
Isaac glared at Erica, but Stiles only blinked at her.

Needless to say, after that outburst, nothing got done at that meeting.

It took a week for the boys to realize why Erica had said what she had. They had been acting that way. Stiles was the one to address it when the two were alone one day after school. "Listen, about what Erica said..sorry if I've been a bit weird around you..it's just..."  
Isaac nodded. "I get it. I should've realized what affect those words would have on you. I was just being stupid."

Stiles shook his head. "No. I'm glad you said them. It's nice to know someone has enough guts to say they care about me. I know I'm difficult sometimes."

Isaac rolled his eyes. "That's what makes you Stiles, though."

The two stopped up the road from Stiles's house, when Isaac pulled Stiles to a sudden stop, making the human teen stumble a bit. "What?"  
Isaac shook his head. "I smell whiskey, you're not going in that house."

"Paranoid wolf.."Stiles mumbled, but allowed Isaac to lead him to Derek's.

Derek raised an eyebrow at the two. "Why are you two here now?"  
Isaac shook his head. "Stiles's dad's drinking, I don't want to run that risk."

Derek nodded and let it be, allowing the two boys to settle in.

As he watched them interact, he found a few key offs. It was weird, seeing how they interacted as opposed to the rest of the pack. They were much more..intimate with their interactions. They put more emotion in them.

But still, it was nice to see that, as well.

**After spending an hour of searching for a song to use as inspiration..here's the new chapter!**


	4. Lifeline, Papa Roach

**AN: Here, guys. I'm kind of losing myself inside all these updates, between this, Strength and Survival, and Trials and Tribulations..all from different fandoms. I should've known better than to do this..but I did it anyways. Hope you enjoy it, anyways.**

**To those who reviewed:**

**orionastro: We'll see what I can manage.**

**Wait. I. KNOW. YOU: I'm glad you like it. And I know! The good thing (I guess) is that the Sea of Monsters movie is supposed to be out in August, so it'll kill some of the waiting time and the rest..well, we have fanfiction!**

**Inspiration: **_**"I've been looking for a lifeline for what seems like a lifetime. I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again, I'm looking for a lifeline. So I put out my hand and I asked for some help. We tore down the walls I built around myself." **_**- Lifeline by Papa Roach.**

**Enjoy!**

Stiles hated feeling dependent. He was slowly opening up to Isaac, letting him see the side of himself that _no one_ saw. Not since his mom died. Nobody ever knew him like Isaac did. The young wolf just had a way of managing to get Stiles to open up and trust him. And the thing was..that trust didn't get thrown back at him in the next moment. He didn't regret it.

Nobody questioned it when the pack saw Stiles and Isaac laughing at an inside joke at lunch, sitting off by themselves instead of with the others. It was a habit they had.

Danny was the first one to question it when he sat down with the pack one day, curious as to what had changed. "Something going on with Stiles and Isaac?"

Erica spared Danny a look before returning her gaze to the two boys a bit further away. "Not yet."she said softly.

Isaac heard and glared at her over his shoulder, a move Stiles missed due to his laughter.

Scott smiled softly. "Stiles trusts him. It's nice, seeing him be so open with someone."

Danny nodded.

Isaac moved, whispering something to Stiles.

The wolves, who heard, all had varying reactions. A couple of them gasped, but most of them smiled.

"What?"Allison asked when her boyfriend rolled his eyes and smiled.

Erica spoke up before Scott did. "Isaac asked him on a date!"she said, grinning. "Finally, no more pining from them."

Isaac turned around and gave the group a look.

Stiles caught it this time and glanced at them as well. "I swear, I'm going to end up putting wolfsbane in their lunches one day.."he said to Isaac, knowing they could hear.

Erica bristled.

Stiles smirked slightly, returning to his food.

Danny smiled, though. "Well, at least they aren't getting in trouble constantly."

Scott nodded. "Doubt Derek'll react too well, though."

Erica rolled her eyes. "We'll see."

That evening, during the pack meeting, Erica broke the news to Derek, right after Isaac and Stiles both gave her looks that told her not to.

Derek's reaction was to pause what he was doing and look up at her before looking the two boys for a moment. After taking in their expressions, he spoke. "Yeah, so?"he asked. "Isaac talked to me about how to go about it last night. If they're happy, what's the point getting upset over it?"  
The others smiled at their alpha's words. They agreed. What did it matter as long as their pack mates were happy. And they were, they could tell.

Stiles fell asleep against Isaac that night, since the meeting ran rather late.

Scott spoke. "You know..he's been looking for someone who could keep him together. I guess he's found that person?"

Isaac looked up at Scott. "I can't promise he'll never cry because of me being a jerk..but..I can promise that I'll never leave him to deal on his own, even if we're fighting. I couldn't."

There was that implied 'I care' in there, and Scott smiled. "Don't hurt him."he said. "He's dealt with enough pain in his life already."

Isaac nodded in understanding and that's where the subject ended. They all understood perfectly well what would happen if Isaac hurt Stiles. They'd be down one wolf, whether by Scott's hand or Isaac's own was up for question, though. Nobody asked.

**Here ya go. **


	5. Not Alone, Red

**AN: Here ya go.**

**To those who reviewed:**  
**Wait. I. KNOW. YOU: Glad you liked it! And yep. August 7th, to be exact. **

**lenail125: Stiles..his dad's not hurting him, per say. It's..it'll come out soon. And yes, Isaac is. Because he's an overprotective wolf.**

**orionastro: Yep.**

**love the world: I'm glad you like it! Sorry it's been a while.**

**Inspiration: "**_**Slowly fading away you're lost and so afraid. Where is the hope in a world so cold?" - **_**Not Alone by Red**

**Enjoy.**

Isaac noticed that it was a fight to be with Stiles almost immediately. Stiles was extremely self-depreciating. It was hard to deal with when he wouldn't listen to reason.

But Isaac stuck by his word. He wasn't going to just up and leave because it was tough. He cared more than that for Stiles.

Stiles was currently stuck in one of those types of moods. It was hard to watch for the wolf. He couldn't say anything. Stiles wouldn't listen. Period.

It was the middle of one of the weekend meetings for the pack, something that had begun turning into cookouts a few months back during the middle of the summer. Stiles was just staring blankly at the wall behind Derek while the alpha was speaking.

Derek seemed to realize he wasn't paying attention, but he said nothing about it, he just gave Isaac a look that asked if everything was okay.

When Derek stopped speaking and things settled a bit, Scott turned around to look at Stiles in concern, nudging his friend gently.

Stiles's eyes went to Scott curiously for a moment before he sighed. "What?"he asked.

"You holding up alright?"Scott asked softly.

Stiles forced a smile and nodded once. "Yeah, I suppose I am,"he remarked. "Better than my dad, anyways."

Scott winced. "Has he cracked open the alcohol already?"  
Stiles gave a shaky grin. "He was already drinking himself into oblivion when I left this morning."he answered. "I doubt he can remember why by now."

Isaac frowned. "What's going on?"

Scott gave him an odd look, as if just remembering he was sitting beside Stiles. "Today's the anniversary of Stiles's mom's death. Things always get pretty bad at his place around this time..this is the first year that Stiles has left the house, his room for more than a visit to the cemetary."

Isaac nodded, giving Stiles an apologetic smile. He understood that Stiles was only doing this to hold himself together.

But throughout the rest of the evening, Stiles at least tried. He wasn't doing the best in the world, but he was trying. They could all see that.

So, at sunset, when Stiles collapsed beside Isaac and allowed the blond wolf to pull him into a tight hug, nobody questioned the motive for it.

Isaac let his head rest against Stiles's, but nothing was said by either of them.

Derek gave them a searching look. He was glad to see a relationship like that within his pack. He'd missed seeing people who were that close, that comfortable with one another.

It didn't take long after dark for Stiles to fall asleep, exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster he'd been on that day.

Isaac gave Derek a look and the alpha nodded for the beta to take Stiles inside and put him to bed, that he was staying there tonight.

As such, Isaac picked Stiles up as he stood, being careful not to wake him, and carried him inside to put him to bed. It surprised him how light Stiles really was, but he knew it was just due to the fact that he was keeping up with the wolves as a human. He was careful as he laid Stiles down on his own bed in the house and pulled the covers up over him. He gave a warm smile to the sleeping boy, pressing a kiss to his forehead before heading back outside with the others.

"You know, Isaac, I've never seen Stiles seem so comfortable with someone before."Scott remarked after a while. "He's never been trusting enough to fall asleep against them like he did you. It's nice that he can trust you that much."

Isaac shrugged. "I don't want to hurt him, he knows that. I guess...he just knows that he's safe. I don't know about trust, though."he countered. "Hell, I don't even trust myself."

"Why would you?"Scott said softly. "I don't know one person who went through abuse like you did who does trust themselves after they get out."

Isaac gave a crooked grin and nodded in agreement. "Exactly."

Derek shook his head. "You won't hurt him,"he responded, giving Isaac a look. "You care about him too much. You'd hurt yourself before you thought about hurting him. You can tell by your interactions with him. You're careful enough to not accidentally hurt him. Most can't pull that off."

"I couldn't. I've hurt him before by accident. Back before I realized I was a werewolf,"Scott said softly. "I guess he's become used to it, he doesn't even flinch away anymore when one of us gets mad like that now."

Derek sighed. "He's not used to it. He knows we wouldn't really hurt him on purpose. I've spoke with him about it already,"

Scott nodded.  
Isaac gave a nod in understanding and fell silent.

That night, after everyone else had left to go back home, Derek and Isaac sat up in the living room, talking quietly.

"So, do you have any idea as to how much you've meant to Stiles these past weeks, Isaac?"Derek asked.

Isaac shook his head. "Not really."he remarked.

Derek half smiled. "Did you know you were the first person to be daring enough to tell him you cared about him since his mom's death?"

Isaac's eyes widened. "Really?"he asked. "I didn't know.."

Derek nodded. "He really cares for you, you know. I've never met a human who would be so willing to help one of us..much less one who would actually date one of us, knowing the truth. He's different, and he tries to see the good in nearly everyone. And knowing you like I do..you don't think there's any good left in you, do you?"

Isaac shook his head again in response.

Derek gave him a searching look. "Do yourself a favor, Isaac. Next time you're alone with Stiles, ask him what he sees in you. You'd be surprised,"he commented. "Get to bed,"

Isaac nodded and got up. He knew Derek was trying to look out for him, but it seemed like so much more, almost like he was playing father for him, the abused pup. He paused at the doorway to the hall before he spoke. "Goodnight, Derek."he said softly, then disappeared.

Derek rolled his eyes. He knew that Isaac was different from the others. Just not _how_ different.

Isaac half smiled as he looked at Stiles, who was finally relaxed and calm in his sleep before he joined him. He was careful not to wake the human up as he got into bed and drew him to him carefully.

Stiles only grumbled something in his sleep and turned to where he was facing Isaac.

The wolf smiled softly at his boyfriend and finally fell into the dreamworld, feeling at peace again for the first time in a while himself.

The following morning, Isaac was woken to Stiles pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. He hummed slightly as he opened his eyes. He gave a soft smile to the human. "Good morning,"he greeted.

Stiles gave him a warm smile in return. "Morning."he responded. "Get up and help me cook breakfast, will you? I was hoping we could surprise sourwolf, breakfast in bed as a thank-you for taking care of all of us."

Isaac grinned and nodded.

The two were silent as they worked, knowing not to make too much noise so they didn't wake Derek up before need be.

Stiles glanced at the clock as soon as they had it all finished and had put Derek a plate that was nearly rounded over so it spilled, and a cup of coffee on a tray.

Isaac picked it up and walked with Stiles to the alpha's room.

Stiles knocked on the door before they entered. "Derek?"he asked.

The alpha groaned. "What?"he snapped.

Stiles snorted. Of course Derek wouldn't be a morning person. It fit so well. "Wake up, sourwolf,"

Derek sighed and pushed himself up, glaring at the human just as Isaac entered. That caught him off guard.

Isaac gave a sheepish smile and moved to set the tray down on Derek's lap.

Stiles smiled from the doorway.

Derek stared at the tray blankly before he looked up at the two. "What is this?"

Isaac smiled at him brightly. "Well..Stiles came up with the idea..but..we made breakfast for you..as a kind of..thank you."he said.

Stiles nodded. "For looking after everyone like you do. I know we aren't easy people to be around so often."he admitted. "So, thanks, sourwolf."

Derek stared at them in surprise before he nodded. "You're welcome. And thanks, for this.."

The two gave smiles and left to eat their own breakfast, letting Derek enjoy his own in peace.

Derek entered just as the two were starting dishes and spoke. "You two go play a game or something. I've got the dishes."he said, voice much softer than normal, but still holding authority.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
Derek gave him a look. "You two made breakfast this morning, with no one asking you two, I've got the dishes, alright. It's only fair."he said, setting his own dishes in the sink and shooing the two off.

No arguments came from them, not wanting to have Derek go off on them for it.

Once the two started chattering in the living room over a television show, Derek shook his head. Those two were definitely something. He'd seen Isaac before he got close with Stiles. He seemed lost, almost as if he had nothing to actually live for. That had changed remarkably. He was glad it had, actually. He knew this was good, not only for Isaac, but for Stiles as well. And for the rest of the pack. Having a relationship like that usually really helped the pack in some way. He half smiled, knowing that those two were going to be there for one another, no matter what. They were what gave the other enough hope to continue. It was definitely different from what he was used to seeing.

**Sorry, this is late. And OOC. But..yeah.**


	6. A Change In Attitude

**AN: So, guys. Here's the thing..I quit with the music idea. I can't keep spending time searching for music. School's back, I have a limited amount of writing time anyway. Besides..I have enough music right now with Choir and my English teacher giving us homework telling us to find lyrics to a certain type of song..no. Just no. **

**So here's to branching away from music unless I do have music inspiration for the chapter.**

**To those who reviewed:**  
**Wait. I. KNOW. YOU: Glad you thought so!**

**orionastro: Thanks.**

**lenail125: Glad you do!**

**Enjoy. **

"Just _stop,_ Stiles. Listen to me."Isaac said, keeping his voice low.

It was a few months after the first cookout the pack had had while Isaac and Stiles were a couple, and things were starting to get less than perfect.

Stiles had slipped back into how he had acted in the very beginning - self-depreciating and self-hating - and it was tearing Isaac down to hear such things come out of Stiles' mouth directed at himself.

Stiles sighed. "If I could, Isaac, I would."he responded.

Isaac snapped. "But you can! Just let me help you, please. Don't push me away when I try to help you."

This had the rest of the pack's attention. They had been trying to give the two some space in the cafeteria, as much so as possible, but this was getting bad. All of them, even the humans, were watching Isaac and Stiles.

Stiles shook his head once. "I can't."he mumbled.

Isaac gave him a long look before he spoke. "Why won't you try? You're so much better than you seem to think you are. And I want to help you see just how perfect you are, not only to me, but to the others as well. You're always sacrificing something for us..and we just brush you off. It's not right, and I want to change that. But you have to let me help for me to do that."

Stiles let his eyes close for a moment before he shook his head. "I can't do that."he said quietly. "I'm not letting you drag yourself down to help me. You shouldn't have to. Why would you?"  
Isaac huffed. "Because I love you!"he said before he thought his response through.  
The second he said it, all the wolves listening in either gasped or grinned, Stiles's eyes flew up to meet Isaac's and Isaac put a hand over his mouth.

Silence reigned before Isaac lowered his hand and started babbling on. "Stiles, I'm so..."  
Stiles smiled, though. "You love me?"he repeated, voice soft, as if he couldn't believe it.

Isaac nodded once, his own smile showing up. "Of course I do. It's impossible not to."

Stiles gave a soft laugh and nodded. "I love you too,"he responded.

All the others relaxed then. The fight had been avoided, and they didn't have to deal with an emotional Isaac or Stiles later.

Still, after school, when they made it to Derek's for study groups, Stiles's hands had Isaac's handwritting filling their span with pen ink.

Derek raised an eyebrow and called the two back, carefully examining the writing there and looking up to glance between Isaac and Stiles. "Alright, you two. We need to have a talk once everyone leaves later. Stiles, I'll drive you home after,"he said.

Stiles nodded, knowing not to argue about this. He knew Derek was looking out for the two of them, and he didn't blame him. He was the kind that, though he didn't seem to care, would always look after those who were close to him. Like his pack.

Study group was simple and they spent more time talking about what had happened at lunch than actually studying and doing work. Derek listened in, but said nothing.

The first time he spoke again was once everyone else had left and Stiles and Isaac were piled up on the floor just lazing around.

"So. How're you two holding up together?"he asked, crossing his arms.

Isaac met his gaze. "It's bumpy, but that's only to be expected. But..it's still perfect to me."he responded.

Stiles hummed in agreement, content to listen to Isaac's heartbeat instead of the conversation.

Derek let a soft smile show at that. "So..I get that you two traded your first 'I love you's today at lunch. The others were listening in."

"As usual,"Stiles commented. "I believe we've gotten used to that. They like to listen in to others' conversations. At least they know when to stop on a certain topic and move on right now. Could be worse."  
Derek nodded. "Listen, boys. You both know that I don't mind this..but you also know that I am the responsible guardian for you, Isaac, and as such, I am obligated to make sure there are certain rules in place.."

Isaac groaned. "Derek.."he mumbled.

Stiles chuckled. "Let me guess...keep it PG."

"Not even PG. Maybe a kiss."Derek pointed out. "Cuddling and stuff is alright, but no heavy lovey-dovey crap like Scott and Allison do. It's discusting and nobody needs to see it."

Stiles shivered. "Agreed. I've walked in on those two sucking face more often than I care to remember."

Isaac laughed. "Aw, poor you. At least they weren't having sex. That would've been worse."  
"Isaac!"Stiles snipped. "Not funny! Ugh, I'm going to have to like bleach my brain now, thanks.."

Isaac smiled brightly. "You're welcome,"he responded.

Derek shook his head. "Oh, this is so the end of the conversation. I'm not listening to this."he grumbled. "C'mon, boys. Let's get Stiles home,"

As soon as they pulled up to Stiles's house, Stiles hesitated. He spoke softly from the backseat. "Derek?"  
The alpha glanced at him.

Stiles gave him a faint smile. "Thanks. For everything. I appreciate it."he responded. But there was an undertone that Derek didn't like.

Isaac caught it as well, and frowned, but said nothing.

Derek nodded. "Get some rest, Stiles."he half commanded, half requested.

Stiles got out, pausing to steal a kiss from Isaac when the blond wolf rolled his window down, then waved goodbye to the both of them and headed inside.

**Here you go, guys. I know..not the best ending place for a chapter..but I'm tired..and I have to deal with freaking picture day tomorrow..so I need to call it a night. **


	7. ATFTS, Sleeping With Sirens

**AN: Here's the new chapter. I did have a bit of music inspiration this time. And by the way, guys...don't kill me after this. Please. **

**To those who reviewed: **

**0809m: Glad you enjoyed it. And it's nice to know I'm not alone with that particular soft spot.**

**lenail125: It will be revealed in this chapter. Actually, if you know the song that was used as inspiration...you'll know in the music inspiration line. **

**orionastro: Yeah.**

**Music inspiration: "**_**I carry the thought along with you in my mind, but is this what you call a family?" **_**-A Trophy Father's Trophy Son by Sleeping With Sirens.**

**Enjoy. **

Stiles didn't show up the following day at school, something that worried Isaac. He checked his phone multiple times, sent messages to see if the human was feeling okay, but still recieved nothing.

At lunch, Isaac joined the others at their table and met Scott's eyes in question. "You haven't heard from Stiles, have you? He's not answering,"

Scott shook his head. "Nothing."he responded. "He might just be feeling under the weather. He does tend to forget to text then.."

But the tone his Scott's voice betrayed him to Isaac.

The younger wolf worried his lip before he sighed. "Something was up last night when Derek and me dropped him off at home.."he told Scott, who's eyes flew back up to meet Isaac's from where he had looked back down to his food. "Like he was scared to go in. Scott, I know the expression that was on his face last night. What if something is _wrong_?"

Scott cast a glance at the clock before he pulled his phone out and shot a text to Derek before he spoke. "I'll get Derek to go check in,"he said softly.

Isaac nodded once.

Still, none of the rest of the pack focused at all the rest of that day. They all headed to Derek's after school, not bothering to contact their families to tell them where they were going.

Stiles wasn't in the room, but they could tell he was there.

Derek was sitting on the couch, head in his hands as if he were frustrated or upset. He looked up when they entered and he met Isaac's eyes.

Isaac didn't need to ask what had happened. The only thing he said was, "Where?"

Derek nodded down the hall towards the beta's own bedroom. Isaac nodded and disappeared.

Scott stared at Derek. "How bad is it?"  
"He alright, considering."Derek said. "Had a panic attack and was painted black and blue, but he was alright."

Scott sighed. "His dad was drunk last night, wasn't he?"

Derek shrugged. "I didn't smell any alcohol when we dropped him off."

"It was later, then."Scott grumbled.

The group sat down to wait then, not saying much. They just didn't like the fact that one of their pack was hurt.

Isaac relaxed a bit when he saw Stiles's form laying across the bed. He was still in one piece and didn't have any gashes or anything, so it wasn't too bad. But the bruising was horrid. He moved to sit beside Stiles and ghosted a hand over Stiles's arm, not touching because of the bruises.

Stiles woke slightly and blinked at him. "Isaac?"he grumbled.

"Hey, baby."Isaac managed with a soft smile.

Stiles groaned. "Don't say baby. That's...ugh.."he complained.

Isaac gave a huff of laughter. "Sorry. I was worried. I'm glad you're okay."  
Stiles moved to where he was curled up against Isaac.

The blond wolf hesitated before he wrapped his arms carefully around the human. "What happened?"  
Stiles sighed. "I may have pissed my dad off yesterday before coming here..and he started drinking when I got home to avoid being near me..and it just...yeah."

Isaac sighed and placed a soft kiss to Stiles' forehead. "You are always finding trouble."

"Of course!"

It didn't take long for the worry to fade and for Issac to really start in. "You know you can't stay if he does this, right? I don't want to lose you and I'll run the risk of it if you're being abused. Because all it takes to kill is one misplaced hit. And I can't sit back and watch someone hurt you."he said, nuzzling Stiles' neck.

Stiles sighed, pushing Isaac back. "I'm not going anywhere. He..my dad..I'm not going back. Derek's already said. He spoke with my father about this and he told him that he didn't care what happened to him for it, I was coming to stay with him until I could get my own place."he said quietly. "I don't want to stay somewhere I'm not wanted, and things haven't been the same since my mother passed on."

Isaac nodded in understanding. "I'll just be glad you're safe."he said softly before he stole a kiss. "C'mon. The others will want to see you. They were worried sick about you, too."

That meeting was one that Stiles didn't like. Scott went off and had to leave because he didn't want to hurt Stiles or any of the others, and Erica gave him a worried frown, but only headed home after she was sure he was okay.

It became clear that they didn't want to crowd him, and it made him feel important, that they were willing to sacrifice time with the pack as a whole to make him feel more comfortable. He appreciated it.

That night, Isaac didn't get much sleep until Stiles was sound asleep curled against him.

He spared a glance down at Stiles to see the bruising and he made a promise right then that he would never let someone hurt Stiles again. Because Stiles was much more fragile than him and was also so kind that Isaac couldn't imagine someone really wishing harm on him.

"I love you,"he whispered softly into the darkness of the room and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Stiles' head before he let himself drift to sleep.

Derek saw the two curled up like this when he checked up on them towards the middle of the night to make sure they were actually asleep. He smiled from the doorway, a rare genuine smile, at the scene.

**Yeah, here.**


End file.
